Freezing Z!
by SSGoku98
Summary: Akuto... Barely taking care of... Foster parents died at two but, still made friends with others. He is now going to attend West Genetics Academy but, he's never heard of these beings called Novas. Will he be able to stop them and end the Conflict... Or will he be destroyed by their overwhelming might? Find out if you want by reading this Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the DBZ/Freezing crossover starring Akuto Hayashi… **

**My favorite, first and most awesomest OC.**

** Note- Akuto doesn't have parents in this one Aaaaaaand he will be 15. **

**They died due to something that will explained within the crossover. **

**AND a lot of Songs, especially 5FDP will be coming with the awesome battles, not all of them, but most of them. **

**Please review your opinion and enjoy!**

**Akuto's Battles and Making Friends**

**Ch. 1**

* * *

"Ahhh!" Akuto screamed as he lunged forward from his bed.

He looked out from his window in his room. He noticed it was storming outside.

'It's been thirteen years.' Akuto thought as he went back to bed. 'Mom… Dad.'

*Different setting* (Note: Pay real close attention to who is who. Remember each detail. I'll put a note like this is a chapter needs it.)

A girl… With blond hair is putting down her glasses as she undressed herself and put her clothes into her locker. She looked at a mirror with a determined face.

"Volt texture… Equip." She said as she closed her eyes and began to glow.

Clothes started to appear on her. It seemed to look like some type of school uniform. She opened her eyes again and had an even more determined face. She closed her locker and started to walk off.

A different girl. Walking outside with two short swords in both of her hands while being poured down by the rain and dark sky night. What she doesn't know that, she is being stalked by another girl.

"Ngh!" She grunted as she turned around to see a girl attacking her from above.

"Rah!" The other girl war cried as she came diving in with a trident weapon.

The girl with the trident is wearing the same uniform as the blond haired girl but, it looked more upperclassmen like. Whilst the other girl is wearing a cut off of the same uniform that reached just under her breasts and short shorts.

Both of them started to clash menacingly until the trident holder had her back slashed, tearing her clothing in the back. He clothes began to glow and repair itself while she turned around to attack again. The double sword girl turned around and did the same.

The clash of weapons didn't stop until the girl used her swords to slash not only her but, destroying her weapon. She saw the other girl go flying and landing with a hard thud while blood was slowly flooding the place.

Different female fighters with different weapons found each other and clash to maintain their own dominance against each other.

Finally, a room that had a huge circle map of the area. All looking electronical. People surrounded the circle to see different females with different rankings. Some were high rankings like 10-01 and some were low of 20 and above.

"Bring in medical attention to rank numbers 14, 18 and 22. Stat!" Said a female voice over a speakerphone.

"A tournament to see who is the strongest in this facility for the second years. This should a hell of a show." Said one the Army Colonels.

"We still haven't seen the top student though." Said the other.

"I guess you're saving your best for the finale… Eh?... Sister Margaret?" The Leading Colonel asked.

"Maybe… Maybe not." She answers with an assuring smile on her face.

The same blond girl from before, walks outside in the pouring rain. She looks ahead to see a group of different girls, all wearing the same uniform and each one holding a different weapon.

"Rank 1 is surrounded. 9 contestants closing in. 11 total in the Carnival." The same female speaker said.

"Unbelievable. I've seen one Pandora face some many at the same time. Never at this Carnival." The Leading Colonel said.

"Deploy… Volt weapon." The blond girl says as her back began to glow with six blue sticks, three on different sides, symmetrically glowing.

She started to breath heavily as she blushed a little. Her weapon slowly formed energetically in her hand.

This weapon hand a handle close to the end of the point of the blade whilst the other sharp part of the blade sticked out.

"Nova Blood." She said as she stood ready.

"Rah!" The 9 of the girls screamed as they all lunged forward.

The blond girl took them out easily, one by one. Each falling to their own demise. Until she reached the final one, trembling in fear and holding up her defense. The blond girl stared at her with undead eyes as she raised her blade and swung down towards her.

"Rank 1 has defeated 9 opponents." Said the female speaker.

"The Untouchable Queen." Sister Margaret said. "The title that students have given to her."

"Although… She is also known as Satellizer El Bridget." Sister Margaret said as Satellizer looked towards the sky.

The clouds finally opened up to reveal the sun.

"Bridget? You don't mean her right? Thee Bridget?" One of the Colonels said.

"Untouchable Queen… Such an odd nickname if you ask me." The other Colonel said.

"Don't worry gentleman. You three will find out soon enough." Sister Margaret said.

"The third, fourth and fifth ranking students are closing in onto block three." The speaker said.

*Morning Time* *Room filled with students and a female teacher discussing the Pandora equipment.*

"Pandora are females that use Pandora weapons who fight off our enemy, which is the Nova. Their strength comes from their Stigmata that is planted into their backs" The teacher said.

A female student yawned as the teacher got irritated.

"Kaho Hiiragi! From that yawn, you seem to know more about Pandoras, even though, we're just going through the basics. Mind giving us more information… Since you're also a Pandora?" She said with an evil smile.

"A-alright mam." Kaho said, standing up with her arms behind her back, looking at the teacher. "The Stigmata that is planted into our backs give us the ability to use Volt Texture and Volt Weapon to fight off against the Nova… What else is there?... Oh yeah... And the Stigmata gives increased agility and strength."

"Nicely done for a first year. You may take your seat." She said as Kaho sat back down. "The Stigmata also heals the Pandora's body more quickly than an average human would. Which gives a certain advantage when fighting the Nova."

"In an extreme case, where a Pandora lose her limb. The Stigmata can bring back an new arm altogether." The teacher explains. "I should know… Four years ago. The same thing happened to me."

"Ms. Yumi?" Said a blond boy student sitting near her.

"What is it Arthur?" Yumi asks.

"You said you lost your limb four years ago. I just did the math and four years ago was when the Eighth Nova Clash. That's when the Nova Type S showed up in… What country was it… Japan? Wasn't it?" Arthur asked as other students begged to know what happened during that time.

"Guess I have to show ya." Yumi said as the electronic board behind her started to upload a video.

She also explain what happened during her time in the Eighth Nova Clash

*Yumi's Flashback*

"Alright Pandora. The Nova just destroyed our ships. We need to move out and destroy the Nova." Yumi ordered.

"Yumi." A Pandora said as she walked up the stairs towards Yumi.

"Hmm?" She said. "Where's Tsuai?"

"At home. Apparently, their family… Found a baby… Inside a pod." She said slowly.

"Huh… I see…" She said as she looked towards the S Type Nova. 'Could this child… Be the one to end this war and destruction… And finally bring peace to us?'

*Back to the Present*

"We tried our best but… We couldn't stop it… All of our efforts… Were nothing against it." Yumi said with a sad look on her face, staring at the ground. "But, there was one person who did… Tsuai Aoi."

*Now with Akuto*

"I never really knew you at all but, I know that deep down, you were an awesome daughter to the family. I don't even know my own father or mother. I've lived up her all my life until I got an invitation to go to West Genetics Academy. See you later Tsuai." Akuto said with a smiling face as he noticed a plane coming down over the cemetery of different people. "Hmm?"

The plane slowly landed as Akuto picked up his suitcase full of training clothing while he's wearing West Genetics clothing, which he isn't really fond of. A set of stairs tumbled down while the plane was steadily hovering over the ground, making the grass waver due to the blades spinning fastly.

Akuto walked up the steps and took a seat while placing his suitcase onto a seat next to him. He noticed a girl wearing West Genetics uniform.

"Hello Akuto. My name is Chiffon Fairchild." Chiffon said with a graceful smile while having her eyes closed.

"Hello… How do you… Know my name?" Akuto asked. 'And how does she even know what I look like by even guessing. I could've been anyone for all she knows.'

"Well… The Headmaster gave me a document that tells about you and you're actually quite special. I know your birthday, name and the people you grew up with." She said with a sweet tone.

"Um… I didn't grow up with anybody. Yeah sure, I was being taking care of by the Aoi family but, not necessarily one of them." Akuto said.

"So basically, you don't have a last name?" She asked with concern.

"... Yeah pretty much." Akuto said with no worry.

"Can we just put Aoi in your last name slot though… You WERE taking care of by them… So you should at least show respect and take their name in honor." Chiffon said.

"Sure… I will… From this day forward… I am now… Akuto Aoi." Akuto said with a graceful smile.

"Alright… Now that we got that out of the way, let's being with the basic info." Chiffon started. "All the second year Pandoras will be looking for there Limiters that are underclassmen."

"Why underclassmen?" Akuto asked.

"A nice question… It's something known as the Ereinbar." Chiffon explains.

"What in the muffins is that?" Akuto asks.

Chiffon giggles as she clears her throat.

"It's when the Pandora links with the Limiter's five senses. With this… They contain perfect synchronization and an Ereinbar is made. Younger boys tend to better than older boys in synchronization levels. And the Limiter will be able to use their freezing ability. Last thing to mention. When the Pandora and Limiter link up with each other to make the perfect synchronization, it's called an Ereinbar Set." Chiffon explains thoroughly.

"Huh? That sounds… Pretty amazing." Akuto said with a surprised smile while Chiffon giggled at his awe.

"No matter how much training the Limiter and Pandora have… Fighting the Nova is like tipping on the teeter totter of life and death." Chiffon says cooly.

"Fighting is the only way to survive… Your sister Tsuai did the same."

"I know… Her… Mom and Dad are gone… BUT… That won't stop me from training and getting better." Akuto said standing up with a fist aiming upwards and his eyes filled with determination.

Chiffon giggled as the plane started to shake, causing Akuto to fall on the floor.

"Akuto! Are you okay!? What's going on?" Chiffon asked herself as she walked over to a button, pushed and held. "Backseat to Front. What happened?"

"I-i-it's a Nova… It's ginormus!" One of the co-pilots shouted.

"Really! Sweet!" Akuto said as he opened the door hatch, looked out and noticed a huge giant creature just stalking them from afar. "Hey there! Are you that Nova thing this guy is talking about!"

"Akuto!" Chiffon shouted. "Oh dear!"

Akuto then jumped out of the plane altogether, leaving his suitcase on the plane. Chiffon ran up to the opened door.

"Akuto! Where are you!? Why did you do that!?" Chiffon shouted.

"Because," Akuto said as he floated with his arms crossed. "I wanna see this Nova up close."

Akuto started to fly straight after the Nova while the Nova still kept stalking the plane. After a couple of seconds, Akuto was really up closed to the face of the Nova to notice that it actually had a nose and lips.

"Hey! Can you hear me!?" Akuto shouted as the Nova eventually looked down towards Akuto and noticed him waving and his lips moving.

The Nova then started to have different formed around its and a huge blue orb forming in front of the Nova's face.

"Hehe… What are you doing?" Akuto asked as the blue orb was launched, sending a huge blue beam towards Akuto.

The plane however was completely out of range but, still shook from the vibration of the blast.

"Akuto!" Chiffon screamed as she stared at the Nova with angry shut eyes.

Akuto was falling and was unconscious as soon as the beam touched him. His clothes instantly tore off. Leaving him bare naked with open cuts tearing up his flesh and blood gushing out. No huge cuts like a cutoff limb but, still pretty bad ones.

"Rrr!" Akuto growled as he woke himself up and forced himself to stop falling. 'Fine… Wanna play that game… We'll play… Thanks to King Kai's training… This one is going down…. Kaio-Ken!'

Akuto instantly exploded with red intensified aura. He teleported far away from the Nova that was looking around for his body but, eventually found the plane still flying off. The Nova slowly started to inch towards it.

"Stop the plane… I need to take care of this!" Chiffon ordered.

"Yes mam!" Both of the co-pilots shouted.

Chiffon then ran towards the door to notice the Nova was looking straight at it.

'Oh great… It's looking straight at us… Wait… What is that?' Chiffon asked herself as she looked up to see a blue orb getting bigger and bigger.

"Take this you jerk!" Akuto shouted as he launched his attack. "Kaio-Ken Kamehameha!"

A huge blue beam was launched from Akuto's cupped hands and was aimed downwards so it would destroy the Nova from above. When his attack reached the Nova, a huge ginormus explosion appeared.

Akuto flew towards the plane but, had his eyes looking at the dust. He landed on top of the plane to make sure it was destroyed. The dust eventually cleared to show their was nothing at all.

'Phew… It's destroyed… But wait… Was that Akuto's doing?' Chiffon asked as she took her seat. 'If it was… Where is he? Did we already lose our transfer student?'

"Howdy." Akuto said as he jumped back into the plane.

"AHH!" Chiffon screamed as she turned around.

"What's wrong… You can't see what I look like anyway." Akuto said as he looked down to see that he's naked. "AHH!"

Akuto ran towards his suitcase, opened it up and quickly as possible, put on new clothing.

His clothing was his training uniform… Pretty much the only thing he brought… Besides, a toothbrush, toothpaste and some capsules Bulma made for him. He is wearing the heavy weighted training uniform his Master gave him… That Master is none other than King Kai. Akuto trained with him ever since he was six. They grew close together and always laughed at each others jokes. Even though Akuto did train with Piccolo, a friend he's had since he was ten and a couple of others before. His foster parents died when he was two and so did his foster sister. He doesn't know a single thing about them besides the fact that they took care of him since he was extremely little.

Akuto visited King Kai right after he found out about the Dragon Balls. He wish was to bring back his foster family. The Dragon Shenron couldn't grant this wish because the wish exceed his power and Akuto's own. So Akuto found a loophole and wished to be transported to the other world. Where he met King Yemma and asked to see where his parents are at.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to find them, he can only count people that are on the good list. He was able to find Tsuai Aoi but not the mother and father. Akuto was saddened by this but, King Yemma made it up to him that he can train with one of the galaxy overseers.

And that's when Akuto started training with King Kai. Akuto defeated the test of Bubbles and Gremory and just kept on training for years on end on King Kai's planet. Akuto has learned the Kaio-Ken, flying, ki blast attacks, energy waves and the Spirit Bomb. Until he turned 9, Akuto went back to Earth to fight against skilled fighters… He entered in the 21st world martial arts to fight and challenge other warriors… He made friends with Yamcha, Krillin, Bulma, Tien, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi. Akuto defeated Piccolo, all with the help of the Kaio-Ken. Master Roshi then started to take care of Akuto to teach him his Master move formerly known as the Kamehameha, which Akuto has been perfecting every day since Master Roshi taught him. When Akuto finally turned 13, he decided to live on his own until he got an invitation to West Genetics but, he never really knew about the Novas because he lived in the mountains and the Novas showed up in the cities. He always spent his time training, eating and sleeping. No t.v. and no electronics was near him when he was growing up.

Finally. Now that we're done with the mid-introduction. Let's get on with the details of what he's wearing. Akuto is wearing a red undershirt, boots, belt and wristbands while having a black overshirt, baggy pants and black lacing on the red boots.

"Alright… Done." Akuto said as he zipped it back up and sat down. "You can look at me now but, how are you able to know that I was naked before I did? You didn't have your eyes open."

"I sensed that you were naked and I felt your naked body." Chiffon said with a red blushed face. 'What an extreme body… I've never seen one like his before…. Wait! Come on Chiffon! Get it together!'

"Really… You could feel me being naked… That's cool!" Akuto shouted.

"It's useful but, not like that!" Chiffon shouted getting redder.

"Hey… What's up Chiffon? You're looking red… Ya sick or something?" Akuot asked.

"Hahaha… No, I'm fine." Chiffon said.

"Okay guys… We're here… Prepare for landing." One of the co-pilots said.

"Aww! This sucks! My entire uniform was blown to pieces… Oh well… Guess we'll have to make do with this." Akuto said with a pleasing smile.

"We have extras at the school… I'll take you to the Infirmary to get you some new ones." Chiffon said as the plane landed onto the helipad.

'Shit!' Akuto cussed in his mind. 'I really don't like those damn uniforms… Haaa… Guess there's no helping it.'

The door opened as the rotor blades slowly stopped spinning and Akuto carrying his suitcase with Chiffon walking out with him.

"Hey! Welcome to the grand West Genetics!" A girl shouted as Akuto looked towards her way, giving her a smile and a wave. "Was the flight fun Chiffon!"

"It was! Pretty exciting!" Chiffon shouted back to the long haired girl with the exact same uniform as Chiffons. "That's Ticy Phenyl. An awesome friend of mine and she's with me for the Student Council so you will see her around a lot."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Ticy shouts as the blades finally stopped but, an explosion happened right at that time.

All three of them looked surprised as they turned their faces towards the dusty explosion.

"What's going on? What happened?" Akuto asked Chiffon.

"Oh that? It's just the 2nd years Carnival… You see… They do this every year to see who is the top rank for the 2nd year students for West Genetics." Chiffon explained.

"Really… Come on… Let's check it out!" Akuto said as he grabbed both Chiffon and Ticy's hands.

Akuto flew off towards the rubble of the battle. When the three got there. Akuto noticed a group of girls surrounding Satellizer.

'She's cornered… What's her plan?' Akuto thought as Chiffon and Ticy both stared at his scowl.

One of the girls threw her sword while having the other one intact.

"Take this!" She shouted as she dashed towards her and aimed her slash attack downwards. "What!?"

(I promise you… This shit will be awesome… Well… It was for me anyway. Bring in Disturbed: Conflict off of The Sickness album. GO!)

All she saw was nothing but dust until she looked over to see Satellizer swing her blade against her neck. Causing it to split open, blood gushing out and her screaming.

"What!" Akuto said as he dropped his suitcase and clenched his fists. "Why did she do that!?"

"It's part of the 2nd years Carnival. Don't worry. She'll be okay… They have something called Stigmata that gives him extreme enhanced speed, agility, strength and quick healing than the average human." Chiffon said.

"It's not that… It's like she didn't even care about the value of her opponent. That's what pisses me off." Akuto said as a faint blue aura was spiking around him.

"Whoa! Chiffon… You seeing this?" Ticy asked as Chiffon turned to see Akuto's faint blue aura started to be more clear and rigid.

'This is crazy!? What kind of person IS Akuto? Could he really be this angry?' Chiffon thought as Akuto kept his focus on Satellizer.

Satellizer then went for the next girl which was trembling in fear while holding a chained mace. She sliced right through her mace and her sternum. Causing her entire front to just gush out blood while she dropped to the floor.

Satellizer gave a non merciful determined face as she blocked the oncoming attack of her third opponent wielding a battle axe. They clashed until Satellizer had the girl up against a wall with her weapon keeping the axe frozen in place and her weapon inching towards her clothing hiding her flesh.

The girl slowly put her arm out while trying her best to keep the hold so she wouldn't get stabbed. Satellizer then grabbed her wrist.

"Stay away… I will not let a single human being touch me." Satellizer said coldly as she squeezed her wrist, causing it to break and leaving the girl to just scream her lungs out.

Eventually, Satellizer's weapon slick blade finally reached her throat… And slit it… Leaving blood on the wall behind her and a pool of blood started to flow.

*In a room with three girls*

"Is that the one? Satellizer El Bridget? The so called Untouchable Queen?" A long red haired girl asked.

"Yes… She seems like quite the opponent. Doesn't she?" Said a girl sitting in a chair with short silver hair but has down twirling curls at the side of her head.

"Wait… Who's that?... Look at his aura." Said another girl with spiky silver hair.

"Wow… It's like I can feel his anger and power… Who is he?" Said the red haired one.

"Don't know… But let's keep watching." Said the girl sitting in the chair.

*Back to the action*

"Satellizer El Bridget! I knew that you would be the top of the class but, right now, your reign as number one will be fallen upon to me! You will taste utter defeat! And who will bring that you ask!? Will me of course! Ganessa Roland!" Ganessa said as she has red hair with two pigtails behind her head sticking out.

"I value life… You should value yours as well… Back out of this fight." Satellizer said coldly.

"Never! Not until I reign the number one title of 2nd year." Ganessa said with pride.

Satellizer then started to walk away.

( Build up and… SHAO!)

"Now she's turning down the fight!?" Akuto shouted as his pupils slowly faded, leaving only a hazy look in his eyes.

"It… It looks like he's dead inside." Ticy said with a worried look. "Chiffon… What's happening?"

"Oh no… This isn't good." Chiffon said. "Let go of him."

Akuto looked at his hands slowly. First his right.

"Wanting." Akuto said as he he opened it up. "Love life."

And closed it. He looked at his left hand.

"Needing… Kill life." He said squeezing his fist shut.

"Wanting… Love life."

Opening and softly closing his right hand.

"And needing… Kill life."

Opened and closed his left hand hard.

He look at his right fist

"Enemy."

His left fist.

"Enemy.

Then at Satellizer.

"Enemy."

"Enemy!" Akuto shouted as his aura spiked and the ground shook really hard. "Enemy! Enemy! Enemy!... Shao! You try to tell me that you love life, then find another way to kill life! You try to tell me, you love life… Then find another way to ki- YOW!"

The ground shook insanely hard as Chiffon, Ticy, Satellizer and Ganessa stared at him with surprised eyes. Akuto's pupils came back as his aura was shooting way high up in the air. But, it slowly turned to red aura.

(End song.)

"Kaio-Ken!" Akuto shouted as his aura turned dark red. "Rah!"

Akuto dashed towards Satellizer with amazing speed.

'What the? Does he!? A boy!? Know Accel Turn?' Satellizer thought as she blocked her front.

She felt herself being pushed back as if she was dead weight that could easily be lifted. She opened her eyes to see Akuto's angry ones.

"Rah! Take back what you said!" Akuto shouted.

"About what!?" Satellizer shouted as they came to a stop with Satellizer bracing herself for another attack and Akuto just staring at her.

"About valuing someone's life… Look at you… You killed those girls without mercy… You didn't even give them their own honor at the end of their battle… What kind of person are you!?" Akuto shouted as Ganessa landed between.

"What do you know!? You don't even know who I am! You don't know what kind of suffering I've been through… Nothing!" Satellizer screamed as she dashed towards Akuto.

"That's it! Chains of Binding!" Ganessa shouted as four chains appeared in front of her.

The chain wrapped itself around Ganessa's hand as two chains. One of each wrapped itself around each of Satellizer's wrists. The other two onto each of Akuto's. Satellizer fell to her knees and dropped her weapon. But, Akuto was still standing.

"Come on Ticy! We have to stop this!" Chiffon ordered as she ran after them.

"Yes mam!" Ticy shouted as she followed.

"You're exactly right… I don't know what you've been through…. But that doesn't change the fact that your mercilessly killing your opponents without an ounce of respect or honor… At least I know the difference from right and wrong… I had to teach myself that… Besides," Akuto said as he looked down but his aura still holding strong and both Satellizer and Ganessa stared at him. "I've always been alone from the start… I had a foster parents who took care of me but, they died when I was just a child… I didn't even get to know their kindness… Their love for me. Chiffon told me that my foster sister… Tsuai Aoi went to West Genetics and was really talented… I'm going to better… I'm going to end this war with the Nova… But, you have to value someone's life… Even if they can heal from it… Scars may take time to heal… But the memory will always be burned into their minds…. That's the true scarring… That's why… I will fight you… And show you the value of honor and skill!"

(Bring in Disturbed: I'm Alive )

Akuto grabbed hold of the chains and started to pour his Kaio-Ken ki into the chains.

'What is this? I feel so much power inside… Me.' Satellizer moaned in her mind as she was blushing and heavily breathing.

'What is this kid doing… To me?' Ganessa said as she moaned in her thoughts as well, while also blushing and heavily breathing.

"Rah!" Akuto ripped the chains off to where it was still wrapped around his wrists and some chain was dangling. "Rah!"

Akuto dashed towards Satellizer and started to give her a beating of a lifetime. Chiffon and Ticy finally ran to place where they were at but, could only look at the sky.

While Akuto was punching and kicking Satellizer everywhere, Ganessa was being thrown around them in the mix due to that she still held onto the chains. Satellizer's chains was still wrapped her wrists as well.

"Akuto! Stop this now! You're not a part of this Carnival… You could get her disqualified! What kind of honor is that!?" Chiffon shouted as Akuto grabbed onto her wrists chains.

Akuto was floating high in the air as he was holding onto the chains of the both Ganessa and Satellizer.

"That… All you got?" Satellizer asked with a beaten up body and blood was over her.

'What am I doing?' Akuto thought as he was slowly floating back down.

"Haaa. Thank god." Chiffon said relieved as Ticy felt the same.

"Hahahaha! Say goodbye Satellizer! Retract!" Ganessa shouted as the chains wrapped around Satellizer's wrist dispersed to where it ended up inside and wrapped around Akuto's hand.

"Satellizer!" Both Chiffon and Ticy screamed as she began to fall.

*In a different room*

"That is completely uncalled for… Can we even disqualify Roland for that heartless act? And who is that boy? How is he able to fly!?" Said one of the Colonels.

"Hmmm." Sister Margaret said.

*The Fight*

"Hahahahaha!" Ganessa evilly laughed as Akuto raged.

"Satellizer!" Akuto shouted as he charged himself up as fast as he could and dashed towards her.

"Woah!" Ganessa shouted as she was dragged down very quickly towards the ground.

*BOOM!*

"Satellizer!… Aoi!... Roland!" Chiffon shouted as she and Ticy ran towards her.

The dust cleared to show Satellizer on her knees in fear… Akuto was on his knees as well but was being choked by Ganessa. She had the leftover chains wrapped around his wrists. Ganessa stood right behind, having his arms bend all the way to where they were behind her while she used the other parts of the chain to wrap around Akuto's neck and pull back.

"Hahahahaha! That's what you get for interfering with our Carnival!" Ganessa laughed evilly.

"No! Please! Leave him alone!" Satellizer screamed.

"Well well… The Untouchable Queen DOES have emotions… Especially for this little boy… What would you do if I choked him to death?" Ganessa said as she pulled back harder.

"T-T-Th-Is!" Akuto struggled as he started to stand up and slowly started to build up what ki he had left. "Rrrr!"

The chain broke around his neck as he quickly turned around and gave Ganessa three punches. One to the ribs, another to her lower abdomen and the last one to the face that sent her flying.

"That'll… *Pant Pant* teach you." Akuto said as he turned around to meet Satellizer.

He bent down on his knees and checked her as his red aura turned back to blue and then faded away.

"You okay? Satellizer?" He asked as Chiffon and Ticy walked up.

"Good job… But, she will get back up." Ticy said.

"Thanks Ticy… And I know… I didn't put that much power into my fists… Can you stand up Satellizer?" Akuto asked her as he stared at her.

"Yeah… Thank you." Satellizer said.

Chiffon and Ticy gasped as they've never seen Satellizer say thank you, let alone if talk back to someone nicely.

"Thank goodness." Akuto said as he smiled at her that made her look surprised and blush. "*Cough Cough*"

Akuto coughed up some major blood as he slowly started rocking.

"Satellizer… Kick her ass… For me… Ugh." Akuto said as he fell backward, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Akuto!... Akuto!" Chiffon screamed as she and Ticy bent down next to him and checked his pulse.

"He's still breathing… Thank god. Ticy… Get a medic over here now!" Chiffon ordered.

"Yes mam!" Ticy said as she quickly ran off.

"Satellizer… Get her." Chiffon ordered seriously.

*Room with Colonels and Sister Margaret*

"What kind of boy is that… I know I've seen Ganessa do that but, not one opponent ever pushed past that… Who is he? Could he help us against the Nova?" One of the Colonels asked.

"That sounds amazing if he can destroy them easily… But… I've noticed that Satellizer is being affected by Akuto's kindness." Sister Margaret said.

"Is that his name? Akuto? Akuto who?" The Leading Colonel asked.

"He was adopted by the Aoi family… Probably mostly raised by Tsuai Aoi." Sister Margaret answered.

"Whoo hoo! If he was raised by her… Then we have an extreme chance of winning this war against the Nova!" The Leading Colonel said as the other two Colonel cheered.

"Hmmm… Well see… I'm going to the Infirmary… He'll most likely be there." Sister Margaret said as she walked off while the three men were cheering and hollering.

*To Akuto, Chiffon, Satellizer and Ganessa.* (Song end/fade out.)

Satellizer dashed towards Ganessa and started to slash away at her chains… Or what was left of them.

"Just give up Ganessa… I don't want to badly hurt you." Satellizer said coldly.

"Yeah right… Say goodbye! All-Around Assault!" Ganessa said as the two pointed chains came from all different angles that slashed away at Satellizer's clothing and flesh.

"Ahhh!" Satellizer screamed as the medics came and got Akuto into a plane. 'I'm giving up on this match… I have to check up on that boy… Akuto… Aoi.'

Satellizer slowly passed out as she fell on her face.

"Hahahaha! I did it! I won… I am the number one 2nd year student… No one can stop me…" She said as she began to pass out.

*An hour later.*

Satellizer, Chiffon, Ticy, Arthur, Kaho and Sister Margaret, one by one… All entered the room.

"Sister Margaret… Headmaster." Everyone but Satellizer said as they all bowed to her.

"Thank you for the flattering… How's he holding up?" Sister Margaret asked.

"Just fine… Actually even better than I expected him to be… It's like he's his own Pandora." Chiffon said.

"Hmmm… Interesting… I know that the Aoi family found a baby boy in a pod that landed near their house but, I never thought we would have him here." Sister Margaret said.

"Who is he Headmaster?" Kaho asked.

"Yeah… Who is he?" Arthur asked.

"Well… I barely have any information… I only have his name… Which is Akuto Aoi… His birthday is June 22nd, loves food and being out in the woods with nature and fighting/sparring with others or himself. Hates wearing things that feel uncomfortable to him… Which is mostly clothing and anything that kills people without remorse. And I know that he was adopted by the Aoi family so I guess they gave him the Aoi name." Sister Margaret answered.

'Guess that must mean he hates me for what I did to those other competitors.' Satellizer thought while she looked sulken.

"Hmm…" Akuto said as he slowly opened his eyes. "Where… Am I?"

"Akuto Aoi… You're at the West Genetics Infirmary… And I've brought you your uniform." Sister Margaret said with a smile.

"God no! Can't I just wear my training uniform… I have extras and I'll wash them myself." Akuto pleaded.

"I guess you could… Only on one condition." Sister Margaret said with a happy tone.

"What is that?" Akuto asked.

"Interfere with another Carnival like that again and you will not only wear that uniform but, we will make it extra tight. Enough to where you won't be able to tear it open… Have a good day Akuto Aoi." Sister Margaret said as she pulled something out of her robes. "Oh! And this is for you… From now on and forward for the rest of the time you'll be here as a student… Your schedule."

"Thank you… And you got a deal." Akuto said with a smile as he grabbed his schedule.

"Hope you all have a good day." She said as she left the room.

"Thank you." Akuto said as he smiled. "Anyway… You guys mind giving me a tour… Because I have no idea where to go."

"Oh… I'll give you the tour." Kaho said.

"No… I will…. Um…. If you want me to guide you." Satellizer said blushing a little.

"It doesn't matter who now… I just need to know my rooms." Akuto said. "I'll pick Satellizer… Since she's a 2nd year… She must know more rooms. But wait… You don't mind me changing my clothes do you? Hahahaha."

"Sure." Satellizer said while winking a smile.

Chiffon, Ticy, Kaho and Arthur giggled as Satellizer stared at them menacingly.

"Arthur! Come in here!" Ganessa shouted.

"Coming mam! Sorry guys… Business calls." Arthur said as he dashed out of the room.

The girls laughed at that… Even Satellizer did.

'I think Akuto is affecting her rather quickly than I thought. This is good.' Chiffon thought as Akuto was struggling to find his clothes.

He is only wearing his boots and baggy pants.

"Where the hell did I put it… Was it in this zipper space? Which one was it!?" Akuto said as the girls looked at his extremely toned back.

They all started to blush as Kaho was bleeding through her nose.

"Oh hey… Ticy… Guess what… When I was taking Akuto here… I got to see him… Naked." Chiffon whispered to Ticy.

Ticy, Kaho and Satellizer all deeply blushed and all three of them got bloody noses as Chiffon giggled.

"Hey…" Akuto said as he got his under and over shirts, wristbands and belt. "Why are you laughing… Is something wrong…. You all sick?… You're all red… Whatever… Girls are weird." Akuto said as he started putting on his clothes.

Kaho was the first one to snap out of it as soon as Akuto was fully clothed.

"Calling us weird? How about you flying? How can you do that?" Kaho asked while the rest of the girls snapped out of it.

"Um… Muffin Button." Akuto answered slowly. "Anyway… Satellizer… Let's get on that tour."

**And that's it ladies and gentleman…**

** How'd you all like it?**

** Good… **

**Bad? … **

**Okay? … **

**Leave your opinions in the review section. **

**Follow and favorite if you loved it and I'll see you in my other fanfics or this one… **

**For the songs.**

** Reason why I picked Conflict because it was awesome and for I'm Alive is to show that Akuto will fight until he passes out… **

**Besides that… - Bye! **

**I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, Freezing or Disturbed. **

**They all belong to their rightful owner. **

**I do however own Tsuai Aoi and Akuto Aoi/Hayashi. **

**Will Akuto get the tour? **

**Will Satellizer open up to him quickly or will it take time? **

**Will Akuto fight the Pandoras?**

** Find out next time on Freezing Z!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back ladies and gentleman for another chapter of Freezing. A**

**s of late, I've been caught up with the manga and shit's getting way too extremely real. **

**XD Anyway. I**

**'ve looked over the reviews and I guess we can move on? Whatever. **

**Onto the next chapter.**

**Satellizer's & Ganessa's Rematch**

**Ch. 2**

* * *

It's been a full day after the Carnival and Ganessa being the winner. She's been crowned rank one for the 2nd years.

"The Untouchable Queen's defeat is now recorded. Her first loss since the second years Carnival. Satellizer El Bridget is finally dethroned." Said the t.v. in the cafeteria.

Every student was looking at the t.v. to fully hear and see the news of what happened yesterday.

"I've caught only a glimpse of it. It was amazing. It was a guy wearing some type of fighting uniform taking on, not only The Untouchable Queen but, another girl. Ganessa Roland. It was awesome!" Said an eyewitness.

"Hahaha… Who do you think that could've been Arthur?" Kaho asked with a sly smile.

"Sorry Kaho but, I have to go." Arthur said as he got up out of his seat and ran off.

'Weird how he just ditched me like that but, I wonder how Akuto will hold all of this popularity. It's not everyday that a first year Pandora can easily beat a second year… Even though he's not a Pandora at all… Weird.' Kaho thought.

"You sure caused a lot of fuss from the other students from that stunt you pulled… Akuto Aoi." Chiffon said as Ticy walked by her side with Akuto walking behind them.

'... Why do I do things? I should've never interfered with the Carnival… I probably messed her entire reputation.' Akuto thought with a sadden face.

"Hey Chiffon… Do you know where I could find Satellizer? I need to apologize for what I've done." Akuto said as her and Ticy turned around.

"Why?" Chiffon asked.

"Well… I shouldn't have gotten in the middle of their fight… It was completely uncalled for from me… I guess this was something important for her." Akuto said. "That's why I need to find her and apologize for what I've done."

Chiffon and Ticy looked each other with a surprised face. She walked up to him.

"I don't what you pulled off yesterday but you can't… You touched her… And not only did you touch her but, you beat the living crap out of her." Chiffon responded.

Chiffon put her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"This is my advice to you as the Student Council President… Leave here… Transfer to a different school." Chiffon said seriously.

"Are you kidding me? I just got to this school." Akuto said.

"I'll tell you what we call her here at this school." Chiffon said as a modernized technical bus drove past them.

Satellizer was seating in a seat and looked out the window, only to see Akuto, Chiffon and Ticy.

"She is called… The Untouchable Queen." Chiffon said slowly.

"Queen?... Of not being touched? I think I broke that title yesterday… You see… This is why I need to apologize… Maybe she won't get her reputation back but, it'll be honorable to say sorry to her." Akuto said back to Chiffon seriously.

Satellizer got off the bus and is walking with a crutch. A bandage over her eye as she was limp walking. She did get a beating of her lifetime yesterday. She is looking down as she is walking as well.

"She'll never forgive someone for this… Her minds could've been in the clouds yesterday but, since she's realize that you've taken her title away… She's probably pissed off." Chiffon said, all three of them not realizing that Satellizer is walking towards them.

Ticy looked towards Satellizer's direction and a shocked look on her face appeared.

"To tell you the truth…" Chiffon said.

Akuto kept paying attention to Chiffon as Satellizer kept limping towards them.

"She's caused problems at the East Genetics Academy. So that's why she moved over to this one." She said slowly with her face looking in another direction. "Plus, there are rumors that she's killed to about a dozen of Pandora Limiters who've touched her."

Ticy reached out and grabbed her arm sleeve. She tugged a little.

"There are so many terrible legends about her." Chiffon said, not realizing the tugging.

Chiffon finally realized and looked over to see Satellizer right next to them, limping slowly.

"Ah!" Chiffon screamed as she didn't notice.

Akuto turned his neck a little to see her eye gazing at him angrily as she limped by.

"Satellizer!" Akuto said.

He walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Please, hold on." Akuto pleaded.

She turned around started giving an angry face towards Akuto's arm. In a few seconds, her face was blushed as she tugged back. She couldn't get her footing right as she was tripping backwards. Satellizer fell right on her butt as her glasses fell of her face. She crawled around to feel for them.

"My glasses? Where are they?" Satellizer questioned out loud with a worried face.

She saw a blurry hand holding up what seemed to her, her glasses. She grabbed them and slowly put them back on, only to realize who it was.

"Sorry about that." Akuto said with a smile.

Satellizer could only blush more as she turned her head away and stood up. She started walking away on her own, bypassing Akuto.

"Wait!" Akuto said as he grabbed her other arm this time

She turned around with her blush still there and her face shocked. Chiffon and Ticy felt the same as Chiffon put her hands up to her face and Ticy looking like she's seen the worst thing in her life.

"I'm… Extremely sorry about yesterday." Akuto said as he let go and she turned fully around.

Chiffon looked up with Ticy still having the look on her face. Akuto went down on his knees and hunched over with his hands in front of his head.

"I shouldn't have interfered with your battle." Akuto said.

Akuto got back up and grabbed her hand with both of his.

"That's why I'm begging you to forgive me" Akuto pleaded.

She looked down with a sadden face.

"Go… Leave me alone… Quit acting like you're my best friend" Satellizer said as she pulled back and walked off.

'Oh no… A little part of me thought she would forgive him… Oh great… He's gonna get hurt.' Chiffon thought with a worried face.

"But, Satellizer!" Akuto said.

"Don't ever come near me ever again! Do you hear me!?" Satellizer shouted with her neck turned around and her face looking at his.

Akuto took one step forward and Satellizer's volt weapon appeared in her hand. She turned fully around and put her arm up to where the blade was inches away from his neck.

"Not. One. Step. Closer." Satellizer ordered.

Akuto looked at her face seriously while she looked back, her available eye shaking.

"Hahahahaha!" Ganessa laughed as she walked up towards them. "Jeez. Only you can be this… Unpleasant."

Satellizer lowered her weapon and turned around to face Ganessa with a serious determined face.

"Only a complete sore loser would take her anger out on a underclassman." Ganessa said. "What's with the look second place… You not satisfied with where you're at on the ranking board?"

"No matter the circumstances… I still won against you." Ganessa kept bragging on. "I, Angel of Binding, Ganessa Roland."

A crowd started to form around them. People just taking walks with their Limiters

"How about you give up your title of being queen and find some cute Limiters… Like that one that interfered yesterday. He is pretty strong." Ganessa said.

Akuto started to get a little angry with her comments bashing onto Satellizer.

"Go ahead and fall in love with one, only of course, IF there is a boy dumb enough to be the Limiter of a gorilla woman like you." Ganessa said mockingly towards Satellizer.

"Hey Chiffon… How come Satellizer doesn't have a Limiter?" Akuto asked.

"Well…" Chiffon said.

"But by the look of what's going on, I'll offer you a deal. Since this isn't the Carnival, even in the one in a million chance of you winning, let's see who is the true superior." Ganessa said, challenging the seriously faced Untouchable Queen.

"Fights between Pandoras outside the Carnival are against the rules but yet…" Chiffon said.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Akuto said, giving the both of them his serious but calm face.

"Well… It's not like these battles are rare." She said with a worried smile.

"Volt weapon… Activate." Ganessa said as she started to glow.

Chains started to come out of her back… Last time was four, this time there's six.

"Satellizer El Bridget!" Ganessa shouted as she unleashed her chains toward her.

The Untouchable Glasses took off her glasses and put them down. The chains started coming from above and she dodged them with ease.

"There's no use trying to dodge." Ganessa said as she dashed towards her. "This time, I'll make sure you bleed and get a few scars out of this. Symbols of defeat will be all over your body!"

Her chains retreated back and charged again, all combining into one big chain. It hit the ground hard as Satellizer jumped back. The dust was around them as Ganessa waited for it to clear. As soon as it did, she saw Satellizer standing there with her own volt weapon.

"Just die Satellizer El Bridget!" Ganessa shouted as she launched more chains.

Satellizer kept her calm as she blocked off each chain that came at her.

"What the-" Ganessa said as she got cut off.

Satellizer took the advantage and sliced her up. She cut her midsection and her breast area, both ripping the clothing, exposing her flesh. Ganessa fell forward as Satellizer was behind her, a good nine inches away.

"I knew it would turn out like this… Poor Roland." Chiffon said as everyone got a worried look on her face.

"She's good." Akuto said with his arms crossed, studying Satellizer's and Ganessa's movements and attacks.

Ganessa slowly got back, facing Satellizer.

"Satellizer… El… Bridget!" Ganessa shouted.

The Untouchable Queen turned around to see that Ganessa started glowing.

"I don't give a damn if I break the rules or not… I won't be defeated!" Ganessa shouted with an angry face.

(Put on the song… Way Of The Fist by 5FDP. Have fun.)

The ground started to shake as blue wings came out of her back, according to how many stigmata she held with her blue aura surrounding her as well.

"Looks like one of the second years already learned how to use Pandora Mode." Kaho said as she was on a balcony, not that far from them.

"Stop this Roland. You're only able to use Pandora Mode if you have the academy's authorization!" Chiffon shouted.

"As far as I know, this IS authorized!" Ganessa shouted back, keeping her eyes on Satellizer.

She war cried as people around got flown back. Satellizer as well got flown back but, she recovered. She also felt a hand on her shoulder and she instantly turned around to see Akuto with a serious face.

"You all right?" He asked.

'This kid… Even though he's touching me… I don't hate it.' Satellizer said with a little shocked look on her face.

She blushed and stood back up. Satellizer started walking away with her still blushed face.

"Wait! What about your fight? Your weapon?" Akuto asked.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down!" Ganessa roared as her chains moved in to quick for Akuto to react.

Chains wrapped around Satellizer, squeezing her body and breasts.

"Letting go of your volt weapon even when the battle has just begun… Wrong move." Ganessa said with an evil smile.

"Stop it Roland!" Chiffon shouted as she ran towards her.

"Oh… I'll stop… As soon as she is cut to fucking shreds!" Ganessa shouted as some chains started spinning fast enough to seem like chain saw blades.

She launched them forward. Satellizer closed her eyes… Only to feel clothing on her face. She opened her to eyes. She saw Akuto standing in front of her.

"What are you doing!? You're interfering with an important match!" Ganessa shouted.

Akuto turned around to see Satellizer.

"I want to see your power… So… I'll allow you to take her out for me." Akuto said with a smiling face as chains came up from behind him.

"Watch out!" Satellizer shouted as chains started slashing up Akuto.

Akuto closed his eyes and acted like the pain was real even though he is just faking it.

"No!" Satellizer screamed.

The chains wrapped around Akuto's wrists and dragged him towards Ganessa.

"You think you can defeat me this time!? Hahaha! No! Stay out of my way!" Ganessa said as she bitch slapped Akuto.

Akuto fell and pretended it knocked him out.

"Don't you hurt him!" Satellizer screamed, the chains breaking off her as a blue aura glowed around her.

"What the hell!? You can do it too?" Ganessa said.

Satellizer dashed forwards and started slashing her repeatedly. Cuts being formed all over her arms, midsection, breasts and thighs. Sooner or later, she threw her weapon aside and started punching her face and midsection over and over again. Ganessa screamed in pain as blood spurted out of her mouth. Akuto got up like nothing happened and looked at Satellizer destroying Ganessa.

'I knew she had some awesome strength within her.' Akuto thought, proud of Satellizer.

After a while, Satellizer threw the last punch, making Ganessa flew off and knocking her out. She hit a wall, forming a crater. She slowly started falling forward, passing out.

'How could I… The second year first rank of the Carnival… Be beaten?' Ganessa thought as she passed out on the ground.

Satellizer dashed forward and turned her over. She started beating down on her body with immense anger.

'I'll make sure you never hurt him or me ever again!' Satellizer raged in her thoughts as each punch became more brutal.

More blood started to spurt out as ganessa screamed in pain.

(Let the song fade out. Keep imagining Satellizer beating her.)

"Satellizer! Stop!" Akuto shouted which made Satellizer stop instantly.

She turned to see Akuto was perfectly fine. She stood up and walked towards him.

"I thought you were in pain?" Satellizer asked.

"I faked it so I could see your true power… You know… Anger brings out the best in some people." Akuto said with a smiling face.

Satellizer kept looking at him with an angry face. Akuto laughed as Chiffon, Ticy and two other teachers walked up to them.

"So… What should we do with em?" One of them asked.

"I'll figure it out… Don't worry Elise." Yumi said.

Yumi saw Akuto and started to wonder.

"Who is that boy?" Yumi asked Elise as Akuto talked to his friends.

"Haven't you heard? That's Tsuai's younger foster brother." Elise answered with a sly smile.

Yumi looked shocked to realize it is him.

"It can't be… It really is?" Yumi said.

Twenty minutes later, Akuto walked inside the Headmaster's office.

"Here you go. The partnership is totally up to the Pandora and Limiter." The Headmaster, Sister Margaret said as she handed him his dorm room slide card. "I want you to be an amazing Limiter with your Pandora, okay?"

"You got it." Akuto said with a smile as he walked out.

She smiled back as he left the room.

'That boy is going to save us all.' Sister Margaret thought.

As Akuto walked around the dorm, he finally saw his dorm room. Room three hundred and two. As he slid the card and opened the door, he noticed it was dark with the moonlight shining down on it.

'Seems nice and peaceful.' Akuto thought with a smile.

Akuto walked inside and closed the door. He plopped down on the bed and started to sleep.

"Tomorrow's going to be a big day." Akuto said as he drifted away easily.

**SO!**

** How'd you like this chapter? **

**Leave your opinion in the review section. **

**Follow and favorite if you're new and love this series. **

**I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, Freezing or Five Finger Death Punch. **

**See you next time on Freezing Z!**


End file.
